1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electric storage device that include a plurality of storage cells, the physical quantities, such as voltages, temperatures and so on, of the plurality of storage cells are input to a control unit through wirings (harnesses) in order to manage and control the state of charge for the plurality of storage cells. The wirings are running in the electric storage device from a plurality of storage cells to a control unit and immovably-supported in places in the electric storage device. As an example for immovable support of the wirings, a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape can be used. Further, the method of immovable support of the wirings as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2008-154332 (JP 2008-154332 A1) may be adopted.
Here, the immovable support method disclosed in JP 2008-154332 A1 is a method of immovably supporting the wirings in an inverter device. In this method, a side wall of the unit case made of sheet metal is partially cut and raised inwardly to form a fixing part for a cable tie, through which the wirings are bundled and fixed by a cable tie inserted inside the unit case.